1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossbow, and more particularly, to a connection structure for connecting the limb to the barrel.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional crossbow generally includes a limb and a barrel which is usually fixed to the limb by bolts. The conventional crossbows are bulky and not suitable for transportation.
One of the conventional crossbows known to applicant discloses a limb and a barrel which has a recess and the limb is engaged with the recess of the barrel by fixing members. However, when assembling or dis-assembling the crossbow, the users have to remove the fixing members from the recess of the barrel, and then unscrewing the other bolts from the holes of the barrel such that the slide is able to be slid away to open the recess. The limb is then able to be inserted into the recess or removed from the recess. It is easier to assemble or dis-assemble the limb to the barrel when compared with the other conventional crossbows. The applicant wants to develop a connection structure for connecting the limb to the barrel, and the connection structure is easily operated.
The present invention intends to provide a connection structure for connecting the limb to the barrel quickly so as to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.